


Псих на сердце твоем

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "В общем, всё было к лучшему. У Гарри был Драко. А у Драко – целый мир, в который он охотно пускал только Гарри. Им хватало. А по документам они оба были психами. Точнее, Малфой – псих, а у Гарри так, расстройство нервов на почве переутомления. Это если не научным языком"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Псих на сердце твоем

***

Дождь падал на батут зонта, капли отскакивали в разные стороны, собирались в ручейки, стекали вниз пунктирными дорожками, не задевая того, кто под этим зонтом прятался.

Драко стоял и смотрел под ноги, опустив голову и не двигаясь, словно статуя. Вокруг его ног, обутых в резиновые сапоги, собралась лужа, в которой плавали пузыри, подпрыгивали капли и расходились маленькие круги.

Самая середина осени выдалась на удивление сырой: высокая трава, которую у Гарри не хватало ни времени, ни желания косить, — не считая небольшого газона перед домом, просто чтобы поддерживать вид порядка, — поникла, согнулась под тяжестью воды и первых жухлых листьев. Безбоязненно ходить можно было только по каменной дорожке от калитки до двери и от двери к дровяному сараю. Всё остальное булькало, хлюпало и больше напоминало болото. Поэтому Гарри купил сапоги себе и Драко — так проще, чем каждый раз накладывать чары или сушить обувь.

Малфой умудрялся сбегать в одно мгновение, стоило только отвернуться. Он уходил и смотрел: на лес, на ручей, на лужи, на безлистные ветки рано облетевшего боярышника. Следить за ним постоянно не получалось. Иногда Гарри мучили приступы вины за это — он должен был успевать, но не успевал, всё валилось из рук, и становилось как-то совсем тошно. Но Драко умудрялся не отходить от дома дальше, чем на пару десятков шагов, никогда не причинял себе вреда и даже не забывал о резиновых сапогах и зонтике. Как сейчас.

Поттер ещё раз посмотрел в окно на Малфоя, вздохнул, развязал фартук, комком бросил его тут же, на раковину и пошел в прихожую обуваться.

На чавкающий звук его шагов Драко не отреагировал, по-прежнему глядя себе под ноги. Он не улыбался, не хмурился, просто смотрел с видом естествоиспытателя.

Гарри встал рядом.

— Смотри, — тихо сказал Малфой, словно боясь спугнуть такую «редкость», как дождь, — красиво.

Поттер не раздражался, не отмахивался от чужой причуды, не хватал Драко под локоток, мягко, но настойчиво, как делали медсестры в Мунго — безупречно вежливые беспощадные хищные птицы в белых халатах. Он послушно уставился себе под ноги.

Там тоже была лужица. Муть, поднятая им, оседала, по краям вода становилась уже совсем прозрачной. От каждого авиаудара очередной капли колыхались утопленные травинки, покачивался на поверхности маленький желто-коричневый тополиный лист. Больше половины отражения занимала черная тень Гарри и его зонта. Дождь стучал по куполу, шуршал в некошеной траве и успокаивающе пах осенью.

Поттер на всё это смотрел, но не видел. А замечал красоту только Драко. И в такие моменты Гарри переполняло болезненное чувство благодарности кому угодно — Богу, дьяволу, магии, Судьбе — за то, что у него есть Малфой. Который забывает поесть и не может приготовить себе еду. Который может одеться, только если одежда в нужной последовательности лежит на специально предназначенном для этого стуле. Который за целый день может не сказать ни слова, но ведь раньше-то и вовсе не разговаривал! Но который видит больше, чем остальные. Даже в простом и малом.

В общем, всё было к лучшему. К лучшему… У Гарри был Драко. А у Драко — целый мир, в который он охотно пускал только Гарри. Им хватало.

А по документам они оба были психами. Точнее, Малфой — псих, а у Гарри так, расстройство нервов на почве переутомления. Это если не научным языком. Но если кому надо точный диагноз — в гостиной, в правом ящике комода под шарфами и перчатками, лежала прозрачная пластиковая папка с документами и медицинскими заключениями. Берите и читайте.

— Очень красиво, — согласился Поттер.

В ответ Драко протянул руку и крепко обхватил его пальцы.

Они стояли под дождем, с зонтиками, в резиновых сапогах, по щиколотку в воде и смотрели на большую разросшуюся лужу. Одну на двоих. Их крепко соединенные руки мгновенно намокли — обоим было наплевать.

— Я хочу чай с имбирным печеньем. Идем?

— Идем, — согласился Гарри, хотя горло сдавило спазмом.

Так много слов! Так много! Последнее время Драко разговаривал настолько редко, что Поттер готов был каждое записывать в специальную книжицу.

И, в общем-то, тут уместны были бы его слезы, каплями срывающиеся вниз и тоже подпрыгивающие в луже под ногами… Но Гарри не плакал и не собирался. Просто подумал об этом, как о художественном образе, или как там эта литературная хрень называется. Короче, можно будет вписать это в следующий роман — хорошо пойдет. А в жизни — слишком.

Слава Мерлину, у Поттера был Малфой, а у Малфоя чувство меры.

Счастливая парочка идиотов.

* * *

— Ваше поведение буквально кричит о том, что вы, мистер Поттер, специально доводите ситуацию до критического состояния, чтобы потом влезть под опасное заклинание. Это что — комплекс героя или суицидальные наклонности?

Гарри круглыми от удивления глазами смотрел на потрясающе красивого нового штатного психолога Аврората. Серьезно, она была просто совершенством! Ей бы в модельный бизнес. Хотя эта строгость, обтягивающая юбка ниже колена, сверкающий взгляд сквозь стильные очки в золотой оправе!.. Ух! Не сказать, чтобы у аврора Поттера вставало от пошлых картинок, возникающих в воображении, — его фантазию коротило не от женских прелестей, хотя в жизни всякое бывало. Но оценить по достоинству он мог.

— Вы «Смертельное оружие» не смотрели?

— Какое ещё оружие? — психологиня снова взяла себя в руки, села в кресло и сцепила перед собой пальцы.

Паль-чи-ки…

— Маггловский фильм. В детстве видел. Не помню, какая по счету часть, но там тоже был герой-полицейский со склонностью к суициду и разрушенной личной жизнью. И его психолог. Такая же красотка, как и вы. Не смотрели?

— Нет. А что у вас с личной жизнью? Знаете, проведенная вами параллель, сравнение с этим полицейским…

— Не-а. У меня всё отлично. Честное слово! — Гарри разулыбался. — Вот прям сейчас, когда вы сказали… Как там называется комплекс?

— Героя?

— Героя. Так вот, сразу полегчало, — аврор нахально вытащил чистый лист бумаги из стопки на столе, положил перед собой, взял перо и принялся писать, одновременно продолжая мысль. — Устал, тут вы правы. И могу уже представлять опасность для общества.

— Не перегибайте палку, — фыркнула психологиня.

— Для коллег? — искренне поинтересовался Гарри.

Получив вместо положительного ответа скептично изогнутую бровь, он улыбнулся довольно, как кот, и снова взялся за перо.

— Для… коллег. И прошу… дать мне… Или предоставить? Да ну к херам! — Он молча дочеркал что-то, размашисто расписался и снова сел в кресло для посетителей. — Напишите, что я полный неадекват, и лучше бы меня того… уволить.

— Вы снова доводите ситуацию до абсурда! — начала было доктор.

— Иначе не отпустят, — перебил её Гарри. — Дадут отпуск, полечат. Полежу на травке, съезжу на море. И снова в бой. А мне бы пару лет. Пяток. Как пойдет. Если я захочу вернуться — Кинг меня с поцелуями примет, предварительно выпоров за такие фокусы. Но…, — Гарри замялся.

— Просто интересно, что я такого сказала, что вы вдруг решились на увольнение со службы? Это же заявление на увольнение, так? — психолог с изучающим видом откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Вы сказали «герой». И сделали так…ммм… — Гарри пошевелил густыми черными бровями и рассмеялся.

— Это не повод для увольнения.

— Послушайте, — Поттер подался вперед, немного снизив тон, — я нервничаю в маленьких замкнутых пространствах, потому что половину детства провел в чулане под лестницей. Я еле сдерживаю слезы в Рождество, когда всем весело, в том числе и мне — это нервное. Я к семнадцати годам видел покойников больше, чем любой из взрослых в этом здании, а дементоров — больше, чем покойников. Мне даже умереть довелось один раз. Меня нельзя испугать Круцио, и это не похвальба. Но заплакать, как пятилетняя девочка, если увижу что-то достаточно умилительное, сентиментальное или насквозь несчастное, вроде брошенного щенка, мне как два пальца… об асфальт. Я истерик, невротик, у меня депрессия, могу днями напролет лежать в кровати, пялиться в потолок, вонять и убиваться, прерываясь на туалет, шаткий сон и что-нибудь пожрать.

— Почему вы не говорили раньше?.. — Против воли у психолога на лице появилось что-то простое человеческое, а не профессиональное.

— Потому что меня всё устраивало. А сейчас кое-что понял. И если вы внимательно читали моё дело, то знаете — я всегда добиваюсь своего. Даже если для этого придется наизнанку вывернуться. Как сейчас.

Стало тихо-тихо, так, что слышно было, как тикают наручные часы.

— И что вы будете делать? — она взяла бланк и стала что-то писать.

— Поеду в Сассекс, — довольно выдохнул Гарри и снова улыбнулся.

— У вас там родственники?

— Не приведи Мордред! У меня там ничего. Пока! Но я намерен купить дом.

— Почему Сассекс?

— Название классное. И я там не был. Зато туда ездил Шерлок Холмс — пчел разводил. Якобы!

— Шерлок Холмс — это персонаж из «Смертоносного оружия»?

— «Смертельного». Нет, это из книги, — Гарри взял протянутый ему бланк освидетельствования. — Теперь что?

— Теперь пару недель в Мунго. Может, дней десять. И вы можете ехать в свой Сассекс. Но у меня к вам будет просьба, мистер Поттер, — она снова сцепила пальцы, сложив руки шалашиком, словно умоляла.

— Что угодно, док.

— Не пропадайте. Вам явно нужна помощь. И будет нужна, — она покивала головой, как бы подкрепляя своё утверждение.

— А знаете…спасибо. Мы будем вам благодарны.

— Мы? — удивилась она.

Вместо ответа Гарри ещё раз широко улыбнулся ей, помахал бумаженциями в руке и закрыл дверь кабинета с другой стороны.

* * *

Поттер вечно лез вперед, вечно прикрывал собою всех, с ним вечно никто не хотел работать потому, что аврора Поттера было слишком много, в отличие от простого парня Поттера. И, как логичное следствие, аврор Поттер вечно получал — ранения, зависть коллег, нотации начальства, бубнеж друзей, долгие утомительные сеансы психологической помощи сотрудникам правопорядка.

А дома у Гарри царил бардак: на кухне — срач, в спальне — срач, в душ _е_ — срач, и только в д _у_ ше чисто — Гарри был брезглив насчет туалета и ванной. В холодильнике повесилась мышь: из продуктов водились рис, макароны и сухая горчица — то, что не портится. Из милых безделушек, которые так украшают быт, — крикливый портрет давно умершей старухи, пыльный призрак и полоумный Кричер. Домовик окончательно сошел с ума после битвы за школу и отпущения новым хозяином всех его эльфийских грехов. О чем свидетельствовал старый медальон хозяина Регулуса, за которого Кричер молился, как умел. Хотя и не умел, и не знал, как. Видать, это его и подкосило окончательно.

Всё было хорошо. Только Гарри никак не мог найти себе место: неприспособленный, больной на голову, исковерканный, Поттер не знал, кто он, кем хочет быть, что вообще происходит и что он должен делать. Разойдясь с Джинни, он свернул не туда, потерял ориентиры и указания: так бы уже нажил парочку детей и, может, забацал бы третьего. Жена бы держала в своем изящном кулачке дом, быт, самого Гарри и его больное самосознание. Ты — отец, ты — аврор, ты — муж. На тебе листок, учи роль.

Он решил, что потянет быть директором, актером, режиссером, осветителем, суфлером, костюмером, гримером и монтажером сцены собственной жизни. Херушки. Хе-руш-ки!

Аврор из Поттера вышел неплохой. А вне дежурств и рейдов из Поттера вышло отличное ничтожество. Никчемность.

Он ничего про себя не знал. А это сверххерово, если на горизонте у вас кризис среднего возраста. Мотайте на ус, вас предупредили.

Когда Гарри пришел к «жизнеумертвляющей» мысли, что главный герой должен погибать в финале, чтобы потом не мотаться, как говно в проруби, ему принесли письмо из Мунго.

Особенная странность была в том, что обычным магам письма из Мунго приходили регулярно: задолженность, предложения новых услуг, реклама годовых программ страхования и прочее.

Но аврорам страховку оплачивало Министерство. Рекламу им не присылали: руководство резонно полагало, что дополнительные услуги стражам правопорядка — это большая анальная боль самому госпиталю. Ты им предложишь стоматологию за полцены, и эти дуболомы будут терять зубы на задержании с тройным усердием. А у стоматолога время, нервы и терпение не резиновые. Короче, аврорам и так всё, что можно, дали. Куда ещё больше?

Так что письмо из второго по посещаемости казенного места в жизни аврора Поттера было неожиданностью.

_«Уважаемый мистер Поттер!  
…бла-бла-бла…  
…мистер Малфой….  
…закончилось финансирование…  
… бла-бла-бла….  
…вы единственный родственник из оставшихся….  
…бла-бла-бла…  
С уважением, администрация госпиталя святого Мунго.  
По всем вопросам обращайтесь… бла-бла-бла.»_

Пришлось мыть голову, собираться, надевать новую рубашку и старый аврорский плащ и телепаться по каминам в госпиталь.

Заместитель главного провел его на тот самый неприятный этаж, где было тошнотворно тихо, где у медсестер тапочки были с войлочной подошвой, и стены были такие же мягко-тепло-безопасные. Тут жили родители Невилла. Теперь и Драко Люциус Малфой.

Гарри искренне полагал, что они всем семейством живут где-нибудь во Франции. На процессах их не было, его про Малфоев никто не спрашивал, не до них было и вообще пофиг. Если бы не один из тех кошмаров, что стали регулярными: Волдеморт, смерть Дамблдора, смерть Сириуса, смерть Седрика, смерть Драко. Неприятнее всех была смерть младшего Малфоя — потому что неправда, и потому что самая жуткая. Драко падал в огонь, кричал, просил, звал, а тот медленно пожирал его, обнимая, словно Дьявольские силки. Иногда в продолжении сна Гарри возвращался, чтобы рыться в жирном омерзительном пепле, потому что Нарцисса просила найти её мальчика. А находились только обугленные останки. И тогда Гарри орал. Сильно орал. До крови из горла и сорванных напрочь голосовых связок.

В итоге, мысль, что надменные засранцы Малфои сбежали от правосудия и теперь загорают где-нибудь на Лазурном берегу, его грела, как никакая другая. Люциус сейчас не страшнее садового гнома — он политический труп. А Драко…

Когда он думал о Драко, то почему-то не вспоминал ни подколки, ни гадости, ни дерзости, ни драки. Он думал о том, что никто и никогда не прижимал свою ладонь прямо напротив его сердца. А младший Малфой прижимал. Тогда, на метле, с бушующим Адским пламенем внизу. И, казалось, рука Драко и сердце Гарри в те секунды срослись воедино.

Это была единственная по-настоящему интимная вещь в жизни Поттера. Если бы ему ну уж очень нужно было рассказать о сексе, о том как побаливает член от долгого ожидания, об обволакивающем тепле влагалища, о мягкости груди, о податливой пухлости женских ягодиц — он бы самый откровенный роман написал и не покраснел. А ладонь Драко на сердце…

Всё оказалось хуже: Люциуса убили в Хогсмите, Нарциссу — там же, только чуть попозже. Драко пытали, но потом отвлеклись на общую битву. Забыли.

Это всё потому, что у них не было палочки. Ни единой гребанной палочки на троих! Хотя бы одна: Люциус, не раздумывая, убивал бы направо и налево ради семьи. А какой упорный и опасный враг Нарцисса, Гарри по себе знал. Драко… ну, хрен знает. Аппарировал бы? Да нет, дрался бы, пусть даже безнадежно.

Как пример: Сириуса убила даже не Авада, но Гарри довелось видеть его смерть. Сказать, что он чуть не сошел с ума, значило бы слегка преуменьшить масштабы. Выкарабкался, потому что был не один, потому что война не закончилась и отомстить суке Беллатрикс было важно. Поттер цеплялся тогда за всех близких.

За кого было цепляться младшему Малфою?

В очень уютной, не по-больничному домашней комнате, с тяжелыми, красивой ткани гардинами, легким шелком тонких занавесок, цветами, кроватью с балдахином жил Драко. Ел с ложечки, что дают. Часами смотрел в окно, а если гасили свет, оставляя ночник, — в стену напротив. Что-то рисовал исхудавшими и оттого слишком длинными пальцами на одеяле, на коленях, на дереве подоконника. Молчал. Пил зелья, не засыпал без снотворного.

Потому что не нашел, ради чего жить. Но не умер. И ушел в себя. Не реагировал ни на что, был тихо вежлив и улыбчив, если вдруг замечал кого-то рядом. Так глубоко зарылся в себя от боли, что наружу уже и ноготка прежнего Малфоя не торчало.

Кто-то из сердобольных Гринграссов заплатил за улучшенные условия, оставил распоряжения и укатил в новую жизнь за Пролив. Но деньги в малфоевском сейфе оказались не бесконечны, к остальным Драко не имел доступа по причине неполноценности, так что больничные юристы стали искать родственников. Ирония судьбы заключалась в том, что ближайшим оказался Гарри Поттер. Сильнее блэковской крови и тут ничего не нашлось.

* * *

Он взял за правило заходить раз в неделю. Малфой ни на кого не реагировал, но есть такое слово — «надо». Вот Гарри и заходил. Тем более что сам попадал в Мунго с дивной регулярностью — чего и не навестить после собственной выписки.

Потом пару раз в неделю — больно уж у Драко было тихо и хорошо. Как нигде.

А потом случилось Рождество — праздник, веселье. И под утро Гарри — чего греха таить, немного выпивши, — пошел к Малфою, только отцовскую мантию-невидимку накинул. Правда, сопел, как паровоз, и топал, как бегемот, но пронесло, не засекли.

И уже в комнате как прорвало: Поттер сидел на полу и говорил, говорил, говорил. Обо всем, начиная с пресловутого чулана, где он боялся вовсе не пауков: они, заразы, его слушались — видать, всплески магии и душа Волдеморта сделали своё дело. А вот шаги дяди Вернона… Или мерзкий шепот Дадли, который тихонько прокрадывался к нему по ночам, шумел, а получал на орехи Гарри…

От времен песочницы и до сегодняшнего празднества — Поттер, которому достаточно было пробку понюхать и он в ауте, выложил все обиды. До рассвета говорил. И уснул.

Утром он проснулся на кровати, малфоевская ладонь снова лежала у него напротив сердца, тишина была звенящей.

— Смотри, — сказал Драко, убрал руку с гарриной груди, поднял в воздух и стал медленно поворачивать её туда-сюда.

На стене напротив, в тусклом свете декабрьского пасмурного дня, мелькала светло-серая тень узкой ладони.

— Красиво, — снова сказал Драко, продолжая водить кистью из стороны в сторону.

Поттер забыл, как дышать. Потому что это было очень просто, незначительно даже, но… красиво. А ещё потому, что Драко произнес целых два слова за последние год и четыре месяца. И когда наигрался с тенью, просто гладил его по голове, несмело улыбался, уголки губ дрожали, а пальцы перебирали окончательно запутавшиеся во сне волосы.

Драко гладил Гарри по голове, смотрел с кукольной улыбкой, и только глаза были живые-живые. А Поттер не обращал внимания ни на простынь, обмотавшуюся наподобие лент мумии вокруг его ног, ни на узковатую для двоих кровать. Он повернулся, смотрел в лицо утешающего его Малфоя и почти плакал.

После этой ночи он не появлялся у Драко пару месяцев. Не мог. Не потому, что струсил. Себя, себя боялся, как огня — это же ненормально, если псих, больной на всю голову, вдруг оказывается единственным, кто правильно тебя понял и дал именно то, к чему ты стремился всю жизнь. И чего всю эту жизнь не хватало.

Нежность.

Не за что-то, а просто так. «Бедный мой, бедный». И по голове гладит. «Всё будет хорошо, я рядом». И ни слова, так ясно.

Раньше рядом были Джинни, Рон, Гермиона, Кинг, все Уизли и хрен знает кто ещё! И все как на подбор психически полноценные. Даже пьющий Джордж.

А хорошо было рядом с психом-Малфоем.

* * *

Насмешливое «герой» и бровями так — э-эх! — это напомнило Драко. Прежнего, здорового, кусачего, живого. И Гарри сдался. Он написал рапорт об увольнении, прикрепил туда заключение психолога, собрал кое-какие вещи и свалил в Мунго. Попросился к Малфою — и отделение для нервных, и присмотр за подопечным, и палату лишнюю не занимать.

В первую ночь Драко лежал у него на плече, положив ладонь на сердце (по традиции), и прислушивался к чему-то. И Гарри прислушивался — к звукам из коридора, к дыханию своего змееныша, к шуму ветра за окном.

Потом, пока бессонница ещё давала о себе знать, он решил рассказывать Драко о новом доме: о поверенном, продающем всё имущество Поттера, включая дом на Гриммо; о правах на опекунство; о Сассексе и о Шерлоке Холмсе и докторе Ватсоне; пересказывал, как помнил, «Смертельное оружие» и разговор с психологом. Описывал, какая у них дома будет кухня с огромным окном и зелеными мебельными фасадами; непременно — огромный вяз посреди поля, травянистые холмы, море не так уж далеко. И ещё — белые меловые скалы, ветра, затяжные дожди и никого вокруг. А какая там растет цветная капуста — вообще закачаешься! Почва, что ли, для неё самое оно?

Две обещанных красоткой-психологом недели затянулись на три из-за бумажной бюрократии. Но Гарри не жалел. Потому что Малфой слушал и говорил. По сравнению с самим Поттером, у которого явный словесный понос открылся, Драко вообще молчал. Но.

— Красиво.

И графика липовых веток на темно-сером ночном небе.

— Смотри.

И стая галок носится туда-сюда.

— Чай.

И требовательно протянутая рука — у Драко не осталось магии.

Точнее, из-за психологической травмы он отказывался от неё, давил в себе и не использовал совсем. Наказывал за смерть родителей.

Это не Гарри додумался. Это сказала психологиня, которая навестила их в Мунго перед самым отъездом. Неожиданно мягкая, в повседневных брюках и джемпере с большой сумкой, на которой были вышиты совы.

Драко поджал губы и отвернулся к окну. Рисовал что-то на стекле пальцами. Хмурился и даже шлёпнул по руке Гарри, когда тот попытался привлечь его внимание к гостье.

— Я буду навещать вас. Обязательно, — сказала она на прощание. — Сильное переживание загнало его далеко в себя, новые сильные чувства помогут вернуть. И вам полезна тишина и забота о ком-то.

— Какие ещё новые переживания? — напрягся Поттер.

— Любовь, ревность… Обычные, человеческие, — пожала она плечами и ушла, попросив не провожать.

* * *

Через неполных два года у них был Сассекс, домик в глуши, зеленые холмы, кухня, лужи, сухое тепло камина. Гарри плюнул на магию: Драко умудрялся одеться и сбежать из дома в минуту. Первое время Поттер чуть не до истерики доходил, бегая по полям и перелескам. Потом понял, что Малфой не отдаляется от дома. Что его занимает жизнь — вся жизнь, всякая. Отражение в лужах, роса, туман, первые бутоны нарциссов, завязи капусты, шум машинки для стрижки газона. Драко слушал жизнь, пропускал её через себя. И полнота её заставляла его говорить.

— Смотри.

— Красиво.

— Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Доброе утро.

— Сердце. Стучит.

— Не надо. Не плачь.

— Всё хорошо.

— Холодный чай.

— Ты глупый. Вот так.

Он неосознанно и безбоязненно начал пользовался простой магией — Акцио, Эванеско. Один раз было Ридикулус: в новом доме обнаружился шкаф на чердаке. Гарри, вполне понятно, опасался его открыть, а Драко резко распахнул дверцы и произнес. Никакого боггарта там не было, но Поттер ещё долго стоял с раскрытым ртом и смотрел на беззаботного Малфоя, который, как ни в чем не бывало, изучал танцующие на солнечном луче пылинки.

Он не любил психологиню и Гермиону. Терпел, но не любил. И ни слова не произносил день или два после их ухода.

Он категорически не переносил Рона. И лучше бы объявлял молчаливую забастовку, но нет — Драко сбегал. Гарри его искал, Рон матерился и аппарировал домой. Хитромудрый Малфой тут же находился у себя в комнате, собирающим пасьянс или паззлы.

— Красиво, — безмятежно улыбался он, поднимая взгляд на разъяренного Гарри.

Жизнь текла довольно размеренно. И Поттер вдруг почувствовал, что он остановился. Не хочется бежать, свершать, рисковать. Кошмары отступили или притупились. Не нужно стало доказывать кому-то что-то. Он был для Драко и ради Драко, ради себя, ради крошечного огородика, походов за продуктами в деревню, уборки в маленьком домике. От Гарри требовалось самое элементарное, с чем он легко справлялся. А в награду получал всё более разговорчивого Малфоя, который не прятал взгляд, а смотрел открыто, губы не дрожали, и сам он весь не сжимался, словно ждал удара.

Сначала Поттеру хотелось убить всех тех, кто почти убил его Драко. Потом он как-то сам дошел, своим умом, что это прошлое, что все получили по заслугам. И важно, что ты сейчас делаешь с собой, а не то, что с тобой сделали когда-то.

Пространная мысль, но для кризиса среднего возраста, недотраха и Поттера — сгодится. Он понимал, что имелось в виду.

Кризис среднего возраста излечивался Гарри комическим способом: Гермиона как-то пошутила насчет любовных романов в пасторальных пейзажах английской глубинки, но Гарри эту мысль запомнил. И штамповал эти романы пачками: обедневшие аристократки, благородные рыцари, беспринципные разбойники, страсть, трепет, соски-вишенки, всепоглощающие оргазмы… Поттер сублимировался и направлял своё безумие в конкретное русло. Оно ещё и денег приносило, пусть немного, но приятно. Кстати, про красотку-психолога и безумного от одиночества полицейского; про молодого ученого и умудренного опытом профессора-химика он тоже написал. Из-за чего получил по сопатке от психологини и Гермионы. Последняя неестественно подробно критиковала его опус с профессором, по сто раз упоминая Снейпа — что-то интимное тоже скрывала, проказница!

У самого Гарри тоже было что скрывать.

Да, они с Драко продолжали спать в одной кровати: у каждого была своя комната, но Малфой упорно приходил на ночь к нему, отказываясь спать один. Или среди ночи подлезал под одеяло, если выгоняли, а утром всячески показывал своё негодование. Капризничал и изводил.

Гарри перебрался к нему в комнату. Выкрутасы, хмуро сведенные брови, отказ от еды и ночные тайные поползновения прекратились. Как рукой сняло. И кошмары заодно.

Когда в грозу, не зная, чем успокоить разволновавшегося Малфоя, Гарри его поцеловал, Драко не испугался и не скандалил. И они целовались до головокружения. Правда, Поттеру потребовалось срочно бежать в туалет и там быстро додрачивать себе, а у Драко ни намека не было на эрекцию, но Малфой взял за правило утренние поцелуи и не менее десяти-пятнадцати минут целовательных сеансов на ночь. И уже скоро поттеровские побеги в ванную комнату пришлось отменить — Драко окончательно доверился, расслабился и с откровенным удовольствием отдавался Гарри в руки в самом прямом смысле слова. Тихий, коротко постанывающий, с шальным блеском в глазах — Малфой в оргазме был прекрасен.

После такого не то что любовный роман, любовный многотомник напишешь!

* * *

— Ему, кажется, лучше, — Гермиона сидела в гостиной, неудобно вывернувшись, чтобы наблюдать за Драко, который на кухне выкладывал печенье на тарелку.

Гарри ещё не доверял ему наливать чай — боялся, что Малфой обварится кипятком. Но по мелочи помогать по хозяйству Драко уже мог.

— Да, лучше. Сегодня мы разговаривали.

Они безотрывно наблюдали за Малфоем: Гермиона с интересном, а Поттер просто любовался.

Драко принес печенье, положил на столик, посмотрел на Гермиону, нахмурился и сел вплотную к Гарри, обхватив его руки и положив их себе на талию. Поттер покраснел, но не стал ничего менять.

— Гарри, — осторожно начала Гермиона, — ты же понимаешь, что это неэтично. Драко не совсем здоров, не отвечает за свои действия.

Новоиспеченная миссис Уизли явно собиралась сесть на своего конька: Драко болен, ты потакаешь ему, лучше в Мунго, сам деградируешь, вернись к обычной жизни…

Иногда Поттера грызла совесть: правда, Малфой болен, но не опасен. А он, Гарри, опасен для него. Думает черт знает о чем, возможно, ломает и без того хрупкую психику своими поползновениями… Не зря же в последнее время Драко так долго молчал, часто уходил из дома или ронял единичные слова как раньше, в госпитале, в самом начале.

— Грейнджер,— решительно, но тихо выдал Малфой.

— Я теперь Уизли, — ошарашено ответила Гермиона.

Драко словно от назойливой и крайне противной мухи отмахнулся.

— Грейнджер, — тоном, не терпящим пререканий, отрезал он. И снова скривился так откровенно, что и без слов стало ясно — не лезь.

— Драко, Гарри — мой друг, я хочу вам обоим помочь, — медленно начала Гермиона, старательно выговаривая слова.

— Я не идиот, — отрезал Малфой. — Мы разберемся. Гарри меня любит.

Поттер застыл и только сильнее прижал к себе Малфоя, словно боясь отпустить и потерять.

— Конечно, он тебя любит. Гарри очень добрый, — залепетала она.

— Дура, — безнадежно махнул рукой Драко, развернулся и положил голову на плечо Поттеру, пресекая всякие разговоры.

Гарри и Гермиона ещё посидели, попили чай, но разговор не клеился. В том числе и благодаря Малфою, который всячески старался показать, что кое-кто тут лишний и уже пора бы честь знать с визитами-то.

Когда Грейнджер-Уизли аппарировала домой, Гарри заикнулся было убрать со стола, но Драко махнул рукой, убирая всё в мойку. Включая блюдечки с лимоном и с печеньем. Он требовательно притянул к себе Поттера, усадил рядом и снова уткнулся в плечо холодным носом.

— Не простыл сегодня?

Малфой помотал головой.

— Зачем обидел Гермиону?

— Дура, — как само собой разумеющееся пожал плечами Драко. — Хочет тебя.

— Эй! Гермиона не для этого приезжает!

— Пф, — фыркнул Драко, вовсе не убежденный.

— Ты сегодня много говоришь со мной, — прошептал Гарри, тихонько целуя его макушку.

Малфой поднял голову, брови его вопросительно поднялись, а на лбу собрались морщинки.

— Но я и правда тебя люблю.

Драко воспринял это признание как само собой разумеющееся. Улыбнулся и снова умостился полулежа на диване и на Поттере одновременно.

— А что ты думаешь? — спросил Гарри, не особо надеясь на ответ.

— Раньше не было смысла. Я ждал, ждал. Ты приходил и становилось…

— Появился смысл? — догадался Гарри.

— Да. Смысл. Ты — семья.

Пока ещё не здоровая психика Малфоя была рациональной и простой. А вот у Гарри она фонтанировала гормонами и эмоциями: он сжал Драко в объятиях, засмеялся и заплакал одновременно. Он бы ещё и закричал, но боялся испугать Малфоя окончательно, а потому просто невнятно и восторженно что-то подскуливал.

— Смеешься? — нахмурился Драко, обиженно пождал губы и попытался встать и уйти.

— Нет. Радуюсь, — Гарри расцеловал его лицо. — Ты сегодня разговариваешь со мной. Много! — он и сам перешел на рубленные простые фразы. Опомнился и продолжил, растирая по лицу слезы: — Говори больше, ладно? Мне так нужно, так... Можешь?

Драко запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Хорошо, — он стер остатки слез с одной щеки, потом с другой, разгладил морщинку между бровей, замкнул губы кончиками пальцев. — Я тебя люблю. Всё будет хорошо. Не плачь.

Гарри только кивал и всё равно не мог сдержать слез, словно с ними выходило что-то липкое, чернильное и мерзкое из его души. Словно нечто ужасное закончилось.

— Ужин, — решительно сказал Малфой. — И надо писать. Работать!

— Точно, сегодня ни страницы не написал, — начал Гарри, поднимаясь, чтобы идти на кухню, разогревать еду и мыть оставленные в раковине чашки. — А редактор у меня зверь.

— Пф, — снова презрительно фыркнул Драко. — Он хам. А книги плохие.

— Ты читал?

— Да. Ужасно, — покивал Малфой, приблизился, взял лицо Гарри в свои руки и очень проникновенно сказал: — Не плачь в лужи! Глупо.

— Не буду.

…

— Эй! Ты читал черновик!

— Говно.

— Зато деньги приносит!

— Да, — легко согласился Драко, привычно взял в руки полотенце, чтобы вытирать вымытую посуду, и встал рядом. — Романтик. Но я люблю тебя.

Он снова обхватил лицо Гарри руками, забыв про полотенце, улыбнулся и вздохнул, презрительно сморщив нос.

— Но говно. Для Грейнджер.

— Ты такой сноб!

* * *

Через несколько месяцев, когда Гарри полез в свою записную книжку, чтобы освежить память, — его герой просыпался после пары лет в коме, а героиня должна была трепетать и плакать от счастья, — под записью о том дне, когда Драко узнал о важности слов и стал разговаривать так часто, как только мог, Поттер обнаружил маленькую подпись: «Слезодавительно. Много денег будет. Но говно».

Малфой по-прежнему лез во всё, даже не собираясь уважать личное пространство других.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Поттер был против.

Определенно, оба оставались психами. И были счастливы.


End file.
